


随缘museaway太太的ST文整理★★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘museaway太太的ST文整理★★★★

## 随缘museaway太太的ST文整理★★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Entering Orbit 合二为一

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-93231-1-1.html)：ronnie_vfs

概要：【Mature】在Narada一事后，为了躲避媒体的疯狂跟踪，Jim躲去了爱荷华。但一次午夜时分的错误传讯，让Spock出现在了他家门口。

状态：（长篇）已完结

  2. The Epic Wedding of Jim and Spock 他们盛大的婚礼

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-99983-1-1.html) ：ronnie_vfs

概要：【Teen】Jim第一次求婚的时候，他们彼此都正一丝不挂。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  3. Forty-five hours in Riverside 河滨镇的四十五小时

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-128642-1-1.html)：ronnie_vfs

概要：【Teen】“我不懂我们为什么不留在旧金山，”Jim踢开前门。“我们毕竟只在地球上呆两周。”

状态：（中篇）已完结

  4. Among the clouds

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=121409)：欲舞

概要：【Mature】Spock与T’Pring的连结是双方父母根据他们之间的精神融合度决定的。这是符合逻辑的。而与Jim结合的想法则不是。

状态：（长篇）已完结

  5. Science Blues 科学家们

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=129884) ：Atoriko

概要：【Teen】Spock与McCoy互换身体梗

状态：（中篇）已完结

  6. Redshift

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=172327)：Aphelion

概要：【Mature】双重悲剧的发生致使企业号指挥组各员紧密联结在了一起，但自从Spock发现Jim脑中的某样东西后，他们之间的隔阂与日俱增。

状态：（长篇）停更

  7. The Walls Between Us

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-133719-1-1.html)：Aphelion

概要：【Teen】故事发生在STID之后

状态：（长篇）已完结

  8. Watching Stars 仰望群星

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=91116)：伊甸樱桃

概要： 【Mature】他用了整个在Gol的漫长旅程才决定心意。但他们还有未来无限长的时间。 含Spock Prime/Kirk预警！

状态：（中篇）已完结

  9. Daybreak

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=213616)：bleueblanche

概要：【Teen】当其他高级军官离岸休假时Spock宁愿留在船上，但Jim坚持要他一起来。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  10. Yorktown

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-224360-1-1.html)：arcana

概要：【Teen】当他们在约克城空间站等待新一代企业号完成最后工序的时候，Jim不得不面对内心花了三年时间试图遗忘的感情。

状态：（中篇）已完结





End file.
